RE5: Grim Surprises
by Saiyan Werewolf
Summary: Chris is paired up with Denya, a woman who takes the lead. Unfortunately, they don't get along well. It's only a simple mission to stop Irving, right? Well, its more than that when Chris finds more than what he wanted. Sequel to my popular RE4 Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

I PMed some of you guys... and I was surprised with your responses. You want a sequel? Here is that sequel. By the way... my new OC is with Chris. Its not a ChrisxOc. I'm not even good at writing romance. Besides... my OC wouldn't be good for Chris. So... don't flame me. My OC is the opposite side of me. Well... you'll see. I'll try to make her cool, without her being a Mary-Sue.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, just my OC.

By the way... I suck at beginnings. And my OC will take Sheva's place.

XX

A silver Hummer drove smoothly into the airport parking lot. Chris looked around the airport, the sun shining brightly above him. People were rushing into it, and rushing out. This was the place. Chris slammed the car door behind him, and put on his sunglasses that were in his pocket. Chris looked around; no sight of the partner the BSAA had assigned him with.

Partner...

Flashes of unwanted memories filled the marksmen's mind, and he shook his head to get rid of them.

Chris sighed, and walked to the door, trying not to bump into the people around him.

Chris was prepared for this. He was assigned to find, and arrest, a salesmen who had been illegally selling bio-weapons on the black markets in Africa. Originally, a women named Sheva was supposed to aid Chris with his mission. The BSAA then decided to sent in a more experienced member for Chris. A simple task really, but where was his partner? Chris walked into the airport doors, and took his sunglasses off. He looked around.

Where was she?

Chris looked around, but only saw people sitting down in the lobby, and people buying their tickets. Chris already had his. With a sigh, the marksmen sat down in a chair. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and checked the time. With a groan, Chris flipped his phone shut, and put it away. Chris looked around.

_Damn, I can't even remember her name... _Chris groans to himself.

Chris looked around, and mumbled a curse. Chris leaned in the back of the chair, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He ran his hand over his forehead, and sighed.

"Damnit, where are you..." Chris groaned to himself.

"Hey jackass, move!" Chris whips his head up, as he hears a female voice coming from the entry.

A women with lavender hair, no doubt dyed, is all cut up. It looks like she just woke up, her hair is everywhere, and a thick strand covers one of her eyes. Both her arms are spiked with long like sleeves, she is wearing black leather gloves with spiked knuckles, baggy jeans that are black, with red streaks going through it. Her shirt has smily faces on it, but the eyes are Xs, and the mouth is squiggly. It looks like the smilies are high, or drunk. On the front of the shirt, it says: "Nirvana".

Chris has never been more disgusted. Just another punkass teen. Where was his partner at? Why was she taking so damn long? What was even more of a surprise is when the woman approached him.

Trying not to be rude, Chris asked; "Can I help you with something?"

The woman crossed her arms.

"I'm looking for a man named Chris. Chris Redfield." the woman stated.

Chris got a better look at her. Her eye, the one that wasn't covered, was blue. She has freckles that went across her nose, black eyeliner that was all across the uncovered eye, how did he miss that, and her hair was greasy. Chris could tell, by how the light hit it. She didn't look sloppy; she looked like she wanted to dress that way. It made Chris cringe a little, but tried not to show it. Her hair wasn't even past her shoulders; it touched her neck, and looked what people called; "Gothic" or "Emo". It was common for Chris to see people look like this, but he never wanted a front row seat. Her skin was as pale as a ghost's. It seemed that this woman didn't go out in the sun much.

"What do you want with Chris Redfield?" Chris asked, not wanting to give his identity away to some punkass.

The woman looked pretty pissed.

"I'm being forced to work with him. I need to find him, now." the woman hissed.

Chris's eyebrows raised in confusion, and disgust.

"I'm Chris."

The woman's brows raised in disbelief. She throws her arms up into the air;

"Gaaaahhh!" she groans in frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked.

Chris should've known better. She didn't want to work with him, as he didn't want to work with her.

_I know we just met, but geez, I'm not as bad as she thinks._

After that thought, Chris mentally slapped himself. He judged her before they even got to really meet.

The woman sighed, and turned to face Chris.

She pointed towards the entry doors; "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? I was out in that damned parking lot, sweating my Goddamned ass off for at least twenty, Goddamned minutes!" the woman spat, causing some people to stare.

What, was she on her period? The woman was flipping out!

"Listen to me, Redfield, if we're going to get along, you do what I say. I don't take shit from anyone, and I'm certainly not going to take shit, from a guy who is clearly taking steroids!" she kept screaming at Chris like a drill sargent.

Chris jerked his head back in disbelief. Chris never took any steroids. He had worked out at the gym regularly, but never took steroids. Sure, some of the guys offered some to him, but never actually took them.

Chris sighed, and tried to be polite without being frustrated; "You know, your getting alot of looks..." Chris began with an inside voice.

The woman was about to say something, but looked around. He was right; people were looking. As soon as they saw the woman turn, they fled or looked away.

She sighed, and took a deep breath; "I'm Denya. Denya Ripp."

Chris sighed in relief, and held out his hand.

The woman looked at Chris's hand. She slowly held her own out, and gripped it firmly.

"I'm a bitch, Redfield, get used to it." Denya said with a slight smile.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle. Denya jerked her hand back, and her body tensed up, as an announcer fuzzed into the airport lobby. Chris was taken by surprise, she tensed up so quickly. Denya put a hand over her heart and mumbled; "Nearly gave me a Goddamn heart attack."

"All flights to Kijuju will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Again, all flights to Kijuju will be leaving in fifteen minutes." the announcer blared.

Denya looked a bit panicked.

"Ah shit, I need my snacks!" she said, running away from Chris, and down the lobby.

Chris was about to call for her, but she stopped at the end of the hallway, putting multiple dollar bills into a snack machine.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle, and walk into the hallway that led outside, and into the plane. As Chris walked down, rapid footsteps were heard behind him, and Denya burst past Chris with a whole bunch of junk food in her arms.

"Wait up!" Chris called from behind, and started to run after Denya.

_I meet my new partner, and shes already playing leader._

Chris made him way into the plane, and Denya was already in a window seat, in the middle section.

Chris walked up to her, and took his seat. He sat down with a sigh, and buckled in. He leaned back in his chair, and stared at Denya, who was looking through the window with unease.

"First time flying?" Chris asked.

Denya shook her head; "No. I'm just afraid..."

Chris raised a brow.

"Afraid of what?"

"Heights." Denya answered.

Chris put his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"Sorry, I was just trying to-"

"Attention passengers," the announcer interrupted Chris, and caused Denya to jump, "We are leaving in five minutes. Please buckle down at this time, it will take twelve hours to reach the final destination. Thank you." the announcer finished.

Denya took in a deep breath, and pulled an iPod Touch from her pocket. She jammed the earpieces in both her ears, and closed her eyes.

Chris peeked at what she was listening to; Mindless Self Indulgence. Chris tried to get a look at what song, as the writing was tiny, and made it out. Prescription. Chris had heard of the band when his sister, Claire, had played it when she was depressed, or stressed out. Chris had never actually payed attention to Claire's music, but never knew Denya was into it. Then again... Chris really didn't know anything about Denya.

_You'd better be one kickass partner, Denya._

XX

Oh, my God, that was so much fun to write! I hoped you liked it, and I would've posted this earlier, but I was playing my Nintendo 64. Ahh... sweeeettt memories. DK64... and Banjo Kazooie. Does anyone remember those good ole games? I will seriously hug you if you do. And... flames will be used to heat my sorry ass in the winter time. =w=

~Saiyan Werewolf


	2. We cannot be partners

I'm sorry for not being on... or updating. I've been busy, and my friend's b-day party is this weekend... and stress, and blah blah, excuses, blah. Umm... I've been playing a variety of games lately... annnndddd... I've been kinda busy. (Lol, not really. Just an excuse) Anyhow, I want this fic to turn out DECENT. I mean... I have 69 reviews for my crappy RE4 Self-Insert (SI) story... WTF? Plus, ideas for original stories have been popping up in my brain...

Guys... please be nice, and review. Please? And... please tell me if Chris is OOC, and somethings won't happen in this fanfic like in the game. Only small stuff will be taken out; maybe you'll notice it, maybe you won't. Its not a big deal. This chapter will focus more on Denya.

Disclaimer: *Sighs* Why must I do this? I don't own RE, just my OC.

XX

Denya stared out of the Hummer's window with boredom. Nothing but dust, dead shrubs, and those odd looking trees. Africa. Out of all places of an illegal trading, or whatever the Hell was going on, it had to be Africa. Why couldn't it have been in the U.S? The BSSA was crazy; sending her on a simple mission. It wasn't the fact that it was hotter than Hell, it was the fact that Denya had to assist a man who was not only taking steroids, but that he was probably going to turn out like every other man she had ever met, or assisted on a mission.

Even the plane ride was hectic. Denya's ears have never hurt so bad in her life. She bought all the snacks she wanted, except gum. She practically begged Chris for a piece, but claimed he didn't have any on him. She was reduced to stealing it, right out of some kid's bookbag, and claimed it was an emergency.

Denya stared at Chris;

A bossy, self rightious, full of himself, type of man. Denya tried to read Chris, but is was kinda hard to. It didn't matter. Denya wouldn't take anything from this man.

Not this time. Denya was not going to take anymore shit from anyone. This woman was put through enough boring missions, and not a single mission turned out fun, or interesting. True, she was a grown woman, trained by the BSSA for seven years and counting, but a girl's gotta have fun sometime... right?

Not to mention, it was hotter than Hell outside. Denya looked over at Chris, who was intent on keeping his eyes on the road. Chris seemed... okay. But the stubborn lavender haired woman tried to judge Chris, in any way she could;

Oh, look at me Denya, I'm a big strong man, so serious about driving to stop something illegal. Look, I'm going to try and protect you, because your a girl, and I'm the boss because I'm a man.

Denya let out a sigh, and propped her elbow on the side of the door, and stared boredly out the window.

The grass was high and yellow, and the sun's rays beat down on Denya's face, and into her eyes. Letting out a hiss, and covering her eyes, the lavender haired woman squirmed in her seat, as she looked away from the sun.

"I hate the sun..." Denya mumbled darkly.

Chris was annoyed with the woman already. Chris had never met someone who complained so much in a day. The plane ride wasn't any easier on Chris either. Denya had complained about the pressure in her ears, and literally went through some kid's bookbag, desprately looking for gum. The woman hated everything apparently. First she complained about Chris, then the plane ride, and now the sun. Did this woman hate every single soul on the planet?

"Do you complain about everything?" Chris asked, as he let out a sigh.

Denya kept squirming uncomfortably in her seat. She kept unbuckling, and buckling her seatbelt.

"Thats my job," Denya answered simply, as she made the choice of leaving her seat belt off.

Chris made a face of disgust.

Send me hail God, send me hail. Hail the size of canalopes. I bet Denya would love some hail...

"Do you enjoy looking like that?" Chris asked, flicking his eyes at the woman. To him, she looked like a punk teenager.

She did have a skinny-ish body, her skin extremely pale, her greasy, chopped up lavender hair, and the misuse of makeup around the eye that was visible. The other eye was covered up by a thick, lavender strand. Chris wasn't saying that she didn't look pretty, he wished that the woman would at least look more... decent. Chris kept his eyes fixed on the road.

Chris could see a bit of disgust, and disbelief in Denya's face in the corner of his eye. Just because he was wearing sunglasses, didn't mean that he couldn't see clearly.

"Do you enjoy taking steroids? Your man-junk must hurt like a bitch," Denya said, with a twinge of victory in her voice.

Chris slammed down on the brake, stopping the Hummer. Denya jerked forward, and hissed;

"What the fuck, Redfield?" she hissed.

"Get out of this car," Chris hissed, giving her a dirty look.

"It's a Hummer..." Denya kept insulting him, trying to break him.

Might as well have fun with this, right?

Chris got out of the Hummer, and Denya sighed. She opened the car door, and Chris was giving her a glare.

"We are not going back into the car, until you learn how to respect me," Chris hissed, holding the keys in front of Denya's face.

"Christopher Redfield, give me the Goddamn keys," the woman hissed, trying to grab the keys that Chris was holding in her face.

Chris jammed the keys into his pocket; "We can stay out here all day, Ripp," Chris said, calling her by her last name, like she did earlier.

"I don't give a damn how hot it is out here, we can stay out here all day. You need the sun anyway," Chris said with a slight smirk.

Denya's eyes widened, and she jammed her hand, frantically into Chris's pocket.

"Hey, hey! Don't touch me!" Chris said, moving back, and trying not to let the angry woman into his pocket.

"I have reached into my friend's shirt to get a _dollar _back, Chris," Denya began, still trying to grab the keys, "and she was a _girl_. I have reached into my friend's pants to get a _lighter,_" Denya went on, and tried to grab the keys, but ended up digging her nails into Chris's thigh, "and he was a _guy._"

Chris grabbed Denya's wrist, and flipped her on the ground. It was totally self defense.

Denya looked up at Chris;

"We're not going to get along."

XX

Oh boy, Denya and Chris sure don't get along very well... um, sorry if it was short, but I wanted to add a humourous chapter, while making it semi-long. Please, please, please, use the review button!

~Saiyan Werewolf


	3. Sweet side of a badass?

Alright, I feel slightly sick, but I'm staying strong. Plus I bought RE5 two days ago, its funner than fuck. Except a the end... I keep dying, and Wesker is a big douche bag. And I bought the first Left 4 Dead, and I bought Silent Hill 2. I was debating on SH2, or SH3. I picked SH2. So, yea.

By the way, is it wrong to listen to Halloween songs during Christmas time?

NOTE: Plus, I'll be skipping again. I only skip boring parts, like running, or killing Majini. If I don't skip certain parts, you know you'll have to pay attention.

Disclaimer: I don't own RE, just Denya Ripp.

XX

"Oh, hello Denya, how are you today?" Denya asked herself.

"Oh, stubborn jackasses are keeping me from doing what we're supposed to be doing." Denya replied back to herself.

"Good, good..."

This was torture. Well, to Denya anyway. Being stuck out in the heat was not good for her.

Denya stared at the muscled man who was leaning against the Hummer. He wiped sweat off from his forehead, and flicked his eyes towards Denya, who was slowly dying from the sun. Well, maybe not dying, but definetely suffocating.

"Sorry for being such a bitch," Denya began with a sigh.

Chris looked at her, she wasn't being immature, she sounded sincere. It was funny though, because Chris was about to ignore her, and start the car back up anyways. But, Chris decided to let Denya continue with this small apology.

"I'm just... ah, nevermind."

So close. So close to getting that apology. Oh well, better get on with the mission anyways.

* * *

><p>Walking down a dirt road with a bunch of foreigners was very uncomfortable. Denya rubbed her eyes, and mumbled something about wearing sunglasses.<p>

Chris narrowed his eyes at some Africans who beating the living shit out of an animal. They were at a distance of course, but it still made him feel uneasy.

Denya looked horrified, as she heard the animal's cries. She covered her mouth with her right hand, and merely said;

"Let's go, Chris."

With wide eyes, Denya simply slipped by the locals who kept staring at the wide eyed woman.

Chris simply followed, and flicked his eyes at the locals who were now focusing on him. Apparently Americans weren't exactly the most likable people in Africa.

A wide eyed Denya gestured frantically for Chris to get out of the local's attention. She was practically flailing her arms to Chris.

"I already hate it here," Denya says.

"You hate everything..." Chris mumbled, as he kept on walking.

Chris kept on walking, but stopped when he saw Denya wasn't walking with him. He turned around to see the woman, but she seemed confused. She kept whirling around, as if she was looking for something.

"Where is everyone? Gregg must've come early this year," Denya says.

Chris furrowed a brow, and was probably going to regret asking.

"Who is Gregg?"

Denya whipped around, and looked at Chris.

"Why? Why do I even bother?" Denya let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gregg. The Grim Reaper."

Okay, Gregg?

Denya just stared at Chris, and threw her hands up in the air; "Conker's Bad Fur Day."

"Why do I even ask..." Chris mumbled, as kept on walking.

As they walked to what seemed to be a dead end, Denya pointed to an ally that was next to the building.

Chris followed, and walked into the allyway. Chris found a red, rusty, metal door, and kicked it open.

A man, with banadges around his head, was leaning nonchanlontly against the wall. Okay, maybe not banadges, but that's what they looked like to Denya.

"Good, you're both here. Come," the man said, opening the red door behind him.

Chris and Denya followed, and the first thing that caught Denya's eye, was the raw, carcases hanging from the ceiling.

"Ah, nice," Denya muttered sarcastically.

"You two, this way," the man began, leading them further into the room. "It may be because of the goverment, but people around here are little on the edge," the man went on, and turned to both Chris and Denya.

"You should do what you came here to do, and go home."

"Yea, they really roll out the red carpet for us Americans," Chris says with a slight sigh in his voice.

They were lead back further, and Denya took a look at the hooks hanging from the ceiling. She stared at them, a look of distance and fear in her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Chris asks Denya.

Denya just shook her head; "It's nothing."

"Your weapons are over there. Check them," was all the man said. He cocked his head towards a silver attache case sitting on a desk.

Ignoring the raw meat, Denya and Chris opened the sliver attache case. Two pistols, and two shoulder like vests. A holister was in the back for a large knife. Denya took one, and strapped it to her back. It was better than wearing a normal tee-shirt. Chris took his, and took one of the pistols.

"The operation has already started," the man said.

Denya took the second, and reloaded it with some ammo that was loosely packed into it.

"Where do we go now?" Denya asked.

"Town square's up ahead. Go through there, Alpha Team is waiting at the deal infestation," the man said.

"Alright then," Denya said, looking at, what she assumed to be, a butcher.

Seemingly, out of nowhere, the man asked; "Tell me, what do you know about, Uroboros?"

Uroboros... Denya knew little about that. She had heard some gossip around the BSAA about the 'Uroboros Project'.

Chris faced the man; "Mostly just rumors... Something about visions of a doomsday project."

"Doomsday sounds about right. And apparently, it is no rumor."

"You're screwing with us, right?" Denya asked, becoming a little serious.

"You must find the man named Irving. He is our only lead," the man said, beginning to walk away. "And becareful out there." and the man left.

Denya stared at Chris.

"Why would he want us to worry?" Chris mumbled.

"Geez Chris, I'm not sure," Denya said sarcastically, as she took her lead to head out of the door the man exited out of.

They took their lead, and walked back outside, kicking down the door in the process.

"Remember, we're a team. Whatever happens, we stick together," Chris said, walking down a dusty path.

Denya only let out a sigh, and followed Chris down the path. Denya cringed, as smelled the scent of rotting animal flesh. She saw a dead cow, and a puddle of fresh blood under it. It's feet tied together, and a small murder of crows, picking at the remains of the dead animal. Metal rods on it's sides, and a crow let out a 'caw'.

"I love crows... but that," Denya said, pointing to the fresh carcass, "that is sick."

"For once, I agree with you."

Walking by the dead animal remains, the crows took their leave when they saw the two humans come down closer. The lavender haired woman kicked down a rusty red door, and went into a shaded building. Another dead animal carcass was spread out over the table. Hooks and chains hung from the ceiling, all around this dead animal, and Denya could only urge Chris to get the Hell out this building.

Hooks... Denya stared at them, but shook her head.

Chris kicked down the red door, and Denya practically bolted from the building.

"I am so sick of this place," Denya groaned. "Dead animals, people that practically want to rape everything they see, this place sucks."

The pair made their way onto the dusty stairs, and screaming was heard not to far from where they were at.

"See what I mean?" Denya said, with a sigh.

"It came from that building," Chris said, now beginning to pick up his pace.

They came to a blue, metal door, and both got ready. With their pistols ready, Denya pratically burst through the door, while Chris was slow and quiet. Two African men, pinning down another man. Screaming ripped through the air, and one of the men shoved something into helpless man's throat.

"Stop right there, you bastards!" Denya roared, shooting a warning shot at the man who shoved something down the helpless man's throat.

The men looked at Denya, but only fled afterwards, slamming the door as they made a break for it. Denya shot one bullet as they fled, but decided against it, since they were already gone.

Chris ran over to the helpless man, who was coughing, clutching his chest, as if he wanted the thing out of his throat. Not wanting to see this man suffer, Denya ran over, gripped his torso with all her strength, and pressed roughly on the man's chest.

She was trying to help him.

Chris didn't know she even cared. Hell, she didn't even have any care for Chris.

With one final press, the man coughed up the thing that was forced down his throat, and he was desprately gasping for air.

Denya let go of him, and with her combat boot, she crushed the pulsating thing the man had coughed up. She twisted her ankle for good measure.

"You... saved his life," Chris said, in almost disbelief.

The man got to his feet, and said something rapidly to Denya in a foreign language. He grabbed her hand, and kept speaking rapidly.

Denya nodded, and the man ran out the blue door from where they entered originally.

Chris looked at Denya; "What did he say?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Denya said, "but, he seemed thankful."

The black haired marksman went through the room, looking for ammo, and money. Denya did the same, and found a window. Denya got a running start, and burst out of the window, landing on the dusty path.

Denya took a turn to the left, and went straight. She heard Chris land on the ground, and quickly caught up with her.

XX

Ending it here. Why? Because I can. Hoped you guys liked that longish chapter. See? Chris is seeing the good side of Denya, little by little. And... why was Denya staring at those chains and hooks with fear? Well... it isn't paranoia, I'll ya that.

By the way, you guys are going to LOVE the Monarch Room. I swear to God, you'll be laughing you asses off.

~Saiyan Werewolf


End file.
